1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular partition, and more particularly to a partition, which can be assembled into simple furniture, such as shelves, desks, etc, to fully use the space of a room.
2. Description of Related Art
In offices, panels are generally used to partition a large space into smaller individual working spaces. The arrangement of the partitions can be varied according to different specifications of the panel. In additional, manufacturers provide Office Automation (OA) furniture designed to be used with the standard arrangement of partitions.
However, OA furniture is not suitable for houses or apartments in which space is limited. Furthermore, panels are an integrated design with fixed specifications so that a special combination of partitions with fixed specifications to fit in the limited space is impossible.
A modular partition in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.